Lilo 2 point 0
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: Inspired by hamishwarfare’s A Differant Kind of Side Effectthe Description for Lilo’s experiment form is in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place shortly after Hamsterveal's Fiendish Plot the first chapter dues not require you to have red _Hamsterveal's Fiendish Plot _but later chapters will.

Originally Edited Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

Rey Edited Spell-check and grammar by trfkajsourorsoff Thank you as will

I don't own L&S

Again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammar Cred it When I revised the fic. P.S. please till me how you want to be credited what name to use.

Lilo 2.0

Stitch ran through the house with Lilo right behind him.

"Come on, Stitch, taking a bath is not that bad, and you know I would never try to drown you, I love you too much."

Stitch continued to run. He knew what Lilo had said was true, and he had actually gotten over his fear of water for the most part, and was actually willing to take a bath, but he was not going to tell Lilo this- he had too much fun making her chase him. As Stitch ran down the hall, Lilo turned, going back through the kitchen and past the back door, into the living room. Stitch ran in from the hall and past the sofa, where he ran right into Lilo, who tackled him.

Now that Lilo had Stitch, Lilo climbed onto Stitch's back trying to push him down to the ground. Stitch did not know that Lilo knew that Stitch was just playing, but she didn't know that Stitch knew she was only playing. However, if a person did not know Lilo and Stitch and saw this, they would think that they were trying to kill each other. But anyone who knew Lilo and Stitch would know that if Stitch was truly terrified of taking a bath, he could have easily over powered Lilo and gotten away. Before, Stitch only tried to keep Lilo from taking him. He knew he could overpower her and escape, but that would risk injuring Lilo. But while Lilo was on Stitch's back, the inevitable happened: Lilo hit a sensitive nerve on Stitch's back, causing all of his alien features to come out in reflex. His extra arms, his antennas, and the poisonous quills on his back.

The quills shot out and penetrated right into Lilo's chest causing deadly poison to enter her bloodstream. Lilo screamed and Stitch gasped in horror at what had just happened. He quickly withdrew the quills that had been jabbed into Lilo's chest, and Lilo flopped on the floor.

"Lilo!" Stitch shouted as he cursed him self for what had just happened.

"**JUMBA! HELPP! I NEED HELPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

Jumba came into the room with an annoyed appearance.

"What is it 6 2 6? I am being busy!"

He then saw Lilo on the floor beside Stitch

"What happened?"

Stitch could only manage to say "Quills". Thankfully, Jumba understood what he meant.

"Be getting little girl to ship immediately."

The two ran through the hall and out the front door knocking Pleakley over in the process. Nani was just coming home from work when she saw Jumba and Stitch running to the ship with Lilo. She then chased after them.

"What happened?"

Nani yelled.

"I am saving little girl's life," was all she got. Jumba entered the medical wing of his ship with Stitch and Nani right behind him. He placed Lilo down on a bed, and then injected Lilo with a shot before he started to analyze her.

"That shot can only buy us time. Little girl was poisoned by 6 2 6's quills."

Nani stared down at Stitch

"It was an accident," Stitch said in defense. "If Lilo dies I will never forgive myself," he added at the end.

"I can keep little girl alive for two weeks. I maybe able to save her life but…"

"But what!" Nani and Stitch both shouted. "Save her!"

"Ok, but cure is only theory and I am not sure if it will work. But is being good chance. I will be needing sample of 626's blood in my serum to make little girl immune to the poison."

"Fine," Stitch said. "Whatever will save Lilo"

"Ok then," Jumba said, "but I must point out there is being a chance that 626's DNA will be causing little girl to mutate."

Nani sighed. "If there is any chance of saving hare do it."

"Ok, please be clearing room," Jumba asked. The others left, and Jumba injected Lilo with the substance.

"You just stay there, little girl I am going to get Drowsy to put you to sleep, but I must warn you…"

"Baa!" Drowsy bleated

"People that are put to sleep artificially are more likely to have Nightmares". Jumba said, too late.

"But pickles!**" **Lilo said "We can't cross the river without pickles!"

Jumba blinked in confusion. "What do cucumbers soaked in vinegar have to do with anything?" he wondered.

"Perhaps I could run an experiment on little girl and find out." But he dismissed it immediately, remembering the time that Nani, Stitch. and Pleakly had found out that he had taken Lilo to his ship and was trying to discover the secret to Lilo's puppy dog face.

_Lilo was trying to figure out were she was. Her view slowly came into focus. She was looking down at something or someone-Stitch. She was seeing Stitch from an overhead perspective, but how? What was he doing? Her perspective changed and she came in closer. She saw Stitch was crying, why was he crying? She suddenly noticed what he was holding, why hadn't she seen it before? It was Scrump. Lilo gasped and saw Stitch set Scrump in front of something, and then he walked off. Lilo finally got the courage to turn around and see what Stitch had been looking at. When She turned around for fear was confirmed standing that about 2ft 5inches was a slab of stone. In which the words were carved "Here Lies Lilo". Lilo gasped. "It didn't work! I'm dead! STITCH! He thinks it is his fault." She discovered that she could move through the island easily. She came to the cliff where Stitch had freaked out when he realized there were no big cities on the island. Stitch walked to the edge and paused. "Goodbye, Lilo," Stitch said and jumped off the cliff. "Nooooooooo!" Lilo cried and suddenly woke up in a sweat._

_Meanwhile _

_Stitch's nightmare_

_Stitch walked through a graveyard at night, Lilo had died and Stitch was coming to see her grave again. His ears went up when he herd four familiar voices. "I don't know that was pretty mean even for you Myrtle." Hey! It was my final chance to torment Lilo for the last time." "I know, but defacing her tombstone, her final resting place, at it just mean you tormented her all the time she should not have to have that." "Weirdlo deserves eternal torment, and if you want to be friends with me you will do what I said." Stitch turned on his Night vision and saw Myrtle holding a hammer and a chisel as well as a bucket. "She wouldn't." Stitch ran to Lilo's grave where the tombstone now read: "Here lies Weirdlo, the weirdest little girl in the world". Stitch then charged at Myrtle. "Hey, look, it's Lilo's dog." one of the girls said. "Guess now that Weirdlo is dead I can kill that hideous thing." "Just try it, you piece of Bletsgorp, defacing Lilo's grave was a big mistake! You think you are going to kill me? No, I am going to kill you!" Stitch grabbed Myrtle by the neck and stared her in her eyes. "Don't eat me!" Myrtle cried. "Eat you? Why would I want to eat you? I wouldn't even wipe meega padaky with your face! I am going to make you pay for everything that you did to Lilo. When she was alive and what you just did to her tombstone!" Stitch began to tear into Myrtle's chest but to his surprise there was not blood, only feathers. The graveyard faded and in its place, Stitch saw the dome room and he had just torn his pillow in two thinking it was Myrtle. _

Stitch gasped. "Would I really kill Myrtle like that if she did something like that? Would Myrtle really do a think like that, I hope that it remains a dream." Stitch said out loud as he sat on the side of his bed thinking.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Stitch herd Lilo scream.

"Lilo!" Stitch said and ran for Jumba's ship.

Lilo looked to the door and Stitch entered. "Stitch." "Lilo."

Stitch ran up to Lilo, they were telling each other about their Nightmares, when Jumba came in. "Little girl should not be awake yet, there is still much time remaining." He then looked at her life signs. "Is looking good, immunity has begun." He then looked at Lilo and realized she was sweating. "Ah. Perspiration is being the reason for premature consciousness." Lilo & Stitch looked at him in confusion. "360's sleeping power can only be negated by H2O in the face. Perspiration seems to have same effect."

"But when I used Drowsy to put Stitch to sleep to get P.J. he woke up by himself," Lilo said. "Ah, 626 is having immunity to 360, but is not perfect."

Jumba then paused. "How are you understanding dialect you refer to as technical babble, or as I once heard you say, Mumbo Jumba?" (no I do not mean Mumbo Jumbo, it's a joke) Lilo laughed. "If you live with some one a long time you get to know how they say things. I thought you would know that."

Nani had gotten up and found Pleakly making breakfast.

Suddenly there was a knock that the door and Nani answered it.

"Hi Nani." Victoria said "Is Lilo ready to go?"

"Go where?" she asked. Victoria laughed. "To hula class. Where else?"

"Oh. I am afraid Lilo is still very sick."

"Sick! Is she ok?" Victoria asked.

"can I go see her?". she added

"I will check," Nani replied, and went to an intercom that was connected to the ship.

"Jumba, is Lilo awake?" she asked.  
"Yes, bigger girl. Little girl is being awake."  
"Ask her if Victoria can come and see her."

There was a pause.

"Yes, little girl would like to be seeing other truly friendly little girl."

Nani then returned to Victoria. "Lilo would like to see you, oh and would you take this to her?" Nani said, handing her a tray of breakfast. "Sure, but don't you want to go see here yourself?" Victoria asked. "I wish I could, but I am late for work."

Victoria came in the ship and gave Lilo the tray.

"Nani said she would have come in but she was late for work."

Lilo sighed "She's always late for work."

"Lilo," Victoria asked, "what happened to you?"

Lilo then explained the whole story.

"Wow! Do you think you are going to turn into one of those experiments?"

"Yes," Jumba said. "I have just verified that little girl will be turning into experiment. I am also detecting an unusual amount of radioactivity."

"That probably comes from the improvements you made on the microwave," Pleakly said, coming in with some food for Jumba and Stitch.

"Well, radioactivity will not be bothering little girl any more now that she is becoming experiment." Jumba said smugly "Oh my gosh," Victoria said out of nowhere. "I have to go or I will be late to hula class, I'll tell Moses you are not feeling well."

(for those who thought the hula teacher's name was Koomoo I found out that Koomoo was Hawaiian for teacher)

News of Lilo's condition spread thought the experiment population thanks to Nosy. And practically all the experiments came to see her. Some even brought 'get well' presents.

Finder and Felix came in together (but don't get the wrong idea they are just friends. Oh, and Felix has been reprogram again he is not a neat freak or a dirt freak he has been balanced out.) Felix stepped forward and handed Lilo a box "I wanted to give you this. Finder helped me find them."

Lilo opened the box "My president seashells!" Lilo said happily.

"Soka I threw them out."  
"We are still looking for Jackson," Finder said

"That's Ok," Lilo said.

Later on Nani came home and saw Lilo, after hugging Lilo she noticed something on Lilo's face. "What's wrong Nani?" Lilo asked. She put a hand to Lilo's face and stroked puff of purple fur that was growing on her cheek.

"Lilo, you're growing fur!" Nani said.

"The transformation has started!" Jumba said.

At that moment Victoria came back. "Hi Lilo, Moses said he hoped you got better and well I don't think you want to know what Myrtle and the others said."

"Probably not," Lilo agreed.

Suddenly Lilo groaned in pain and Jumba came over.

"Little girl has begun to mutate!" he said, noticing the fur. "I must be using 360 on little girl again."

After a period of time

(how long dose it take to change?)

Nani and Stitch sat in the house waiting for Jumba to call them. Jumba did not want them to be there when Lilo woke up for reasons he would not say.

Jumba finally walked into the living room,

"Little girl would like to see 626 and bigger girl."

Nani and Stitch quickly followed Jumba to his ship where Lilo was.

"Well?" said an experiment as they entered the ship, "what do you think of the new me?"

Both Nani and Stitch just stared at it speechless.

"Lilo?" Nani said. "Is that you? Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, it's me, and yeah I feel fine. In fact, I can't remember when I have ever felt better."

"Well, as long as you are alive and are ok with this, I guess I am ok with it as well, but it will take me a while to get use to it."

Stitch then approached

"Well, Stitch, what do you think?"

Stitch was confused as to what to say. He finally asked Jumba something in his own Language.

"Bigger girl," Jumba said, "626 would like to be communicating with little girl in privacy."

"Oh. Ok."

Nani said before she left the room. Once Nani and Jumba left the room Stitch started looking Lilo over. She still smelled the same, but everything else was different. Stitch put his hands on her face trying to find any sign of the old Lilo. He pushed her hair, cheeks and forced a smile on her face that she would normally give him.

"Oh Lilo, there you are!"

Lilo then gave Stitch the smile for real and hugged him.

"Oh Lilo! I almost lost you!"

Lilo sat on the bed talking to Stitch. Suddenly Lilo said "Stitch, what's that smell?"

Stitch sniffed the air. "What kind of a smell is it? Good or bad?"

"I don't know. It's like nothing I have ever smelled before."

Stitch sniffed again. "Nothing but you, me, and…of course. It's me. You can smell things like I can now."

Lilo leaned forward and sniffed Stitch

"Oh. That is so weird."

"Don't worry," said Stitch, "you'll get used to it."

"Are you sure?" Lilo asked.

"Sure I am sure." Stitch said. "I got used to you, didn't I?"

"Stitch, are you saying…"

"Oh I am joking. You will be fine Lilo and I will help you get used to your new body and I will teach you all the simple pleasures of being an experiment."

"Like what?" Lilo asked.

"Like how to pick your nose with your tongue."

"Euow! That's disgusting!"

"You think that now, but you will eventually come to the point and you will find very few things disgusting, I must warn you. You might find yourself doing things that you will not realize are disgusting until after you have done them."

"Like what?"

"Well," Stitch said, "one thing I did that I regret was drinking out of the toilet."

Lilo cringed.

"Oh, Stitch."

"I have no idea that I did that. I know dogs do it but you know I am not a dog and I guess dogs don't really know what a toilet is used for. But I do know what they are used for and I don't know why I did that but Jumba said that it would not make me sick if I didn't let it."

"Urgh. Stitch quick, get a bucket!"

Lilo grasped her stomach while Stitch ran for a trash can for Lilo to vomit in. "Soka" Stitch said. "I guess I better wait for you to start doing these things before I tell you about them," Stitch said through giggles while he held the bucket for Lilo to be sick in.

(not sure when Chap 2 will be up )


	2. Chapter 2

Edited Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

I don't own L&S

I have said it before and I well say it again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammar Cred it When I revised the fic. P.S. please till me how you want to be credited what name to use.

Lilo 2.0's Bio: (I have never dun a Bio so bare with me)

She stands at the same height as Lilo plus she has Stitch like eras and Angel like antenna. Her body is belt mostly the same as before but she has fur and looks stronger and tougher like Stitch. Unlike Stitch she has 5 fingers with retractable claws on each hand or paw. Most of her fur were on Stitch is dark blue is a dark purple, and were Stitch is a light blue Lilo is light purple like Snooty or maybe Richter. She has eyes and a nose much like Stitch but some how you can tell that she is Lilo.( as for the markings on she back I still don't know yet I would like some suggestions, that's all the Bio for now.)

Lilo 2.0 chapter 2

Jumba entered the room "I am assuming that little girl will be needing a way for to be hiding new appearance" he said before producing a belt with a button where the clip was. He pressed the button and an image of Lilo in human form appeared. He pressed the button again and it vanished, Jumba handed the built to Lilo who put it on and pushed the button. It was only when the hologram on that she noticed how light the belt was,

"ah the belt is made from an incredibly light material. It really is like wearing nothing"

Jumba said after Lilo asked about the belt.

Jumba than told her to turn the small dial on the belt.

Lilo did as Jumba said and noticed that her outfit changed as she turned the dial.

" I hope little girl is not minding but I took the liberty of going through your closet and scanning all your clothes into the computer" Jumba said. "that is fine" Lilo Said. But why did you use a belt for the hologram" Lilo asked.

"belt is having ability to attach utilities" Jumba said. "you are meaning it is for to be being a Utility belt" Lilo said not realising she was sounding like Jumba.

"that is correct little girl. It can also be turning invisible" Jumba said before demonstrating. He grabbed the dial on the belt before he pulled it up, just like you would pull the dial on your analogue watch to alter the time, before pressing it all the way into the belt. after completing this action the belt became invisible and all traces of its existence vanished.

"wow that's so cool" Lilo said happily to no one in particular. "now just be pressing it again to be turning belt back to normal" jumba showed her how and as soon as he pressed it the belt was back in view "all you are having to do is to be remembering where button is. But should not be a problem"

Jumba than got his computer and started to enter a new file.

"what are you doing?" Lilo asked.

I am creating experiment file for you Little Girl," Jumba said "we must be finding out what you can do at some point in time."

"now" Jumba said changing the subject "what to be calling you?" Jumba thought "ah I am having it your experiment number well not be being a number it will be L.G. 2.0".

"What duos that stand for?" Lilo asked. "it is standing for Little Girl 2.0 the 2.0 is meaning the new version"."Lilo2.0" Stitch said as he thought about the name. "yes but I will still be calling you Little Girl and I am sure 626 and bigger Girl will still be calling you by your name also".

"I am thinking that I should be running scan on L.G. 2.0 before I am doing any thing else, but scan will be taking much time and 626 has been restless while Little Girl has been asleep. So I will let 626 and Little Girl spend time together for the day and scan Little Girl during the night, but" Jumba said "be careful Little Girl. I am not sure what kind of evil and destruction you are capable of". Lilo gave Jumba a weird look. "don't worry" Stitch said "I will keep a look out for any thing new". And with the conversation over they left the ship.

"come on Stitch I want to get something to eat I left my last meal in that trash can" Stitch looked at Lilo and laughed "well her personality is the same but her attitude is starting to change."

They went in to the house and got some leftover piazza from the refrigerator and spent most of the day talking in there dome room.

Lilo then pulled out and box and sat it on her bed, when Stitch saw the box he recognized it instantly. It was an indestructible locked box Jumba gave Lilo to keep very important items in. Lilo opened the box and inside were many items that Stitch remembered. There was the Photograph of Lilo's parent that Lilo had stapled a Photograph of Stitch onto it to, "making Stitch an official member of the family" Lilo said when she did it. There were some other Photograph as well as the Document Cobra Bubbles gave there at the end of "The Asteroid" incident. There was also a birthday card that Stitch had hand made for Lilo.

Lilo pulled out a pink piece of paper and handed it to Stitch who took it and examined it.

It was Stitch's Adoption paper.

Stitch gave Lilo a confused, and a somewhat hurt look as well.

"Lilo" Stitch asked "why are you giving this to me?"

"Don't you want meega any more?"

"Oh Stitch I will always love you, but that Paper means I own you, it means you are my property."

"Of course" said Stitch "that was the reason I was aloud to stay here with you, you told the Grand Counsel Woman that she would be steeling if she took me."

"That's true" Lilo said "but she has removed all your charges. You deserve to be you own alien".

Stitch looked at the paper "no", he said and folded the paper and put it back into Lilo's hand and closed it on the paper.

"I am yours," Stitch said "and I want it to stay that way"

"But Stitch" Lilo said "I want you to stay because you want to not because of this paper saying that I own you"

"I want to be with you Lilo", Stitch said "and I never want to Leave you. Keep it" Stitch said "You offered me the choice and I choose to stay with you".

"Ok Stitch" Lilo said with an evil smile that made Stitch worry.

He watched Lilo put the paper back into the box and lock it.

"You do realise one thing Stitch" Lilo Said.

"what" Stitch asked.

"Since technically I still own you, I can tell you what to do and tomorrow, after I train with you and Jumba, You are going to get a bath".

"Naga!" Stitch said "I'll just run like I always do"

"I don't think so" Lilo said and she pushed the button on her belt allowing her hologram to drop and reveal her new form. Stitch swallowed hard, he had been having so much fun with Lilo he hand almost forgotten about the horrible accident.

"oketaka" Stitch said sadly.

Lilo looked back at Stitch "I don't know why you are so upset I thought that you had gotten over that bath fear of yours."

"Old habits I guess" Stitch said.

"Well whatever the reason is you are getting a bath tomorrow,

Because, as much as I Love you, and especially with my new sense of smell,

You are really starting to Stink."

"little girl, 626" Jumba called, "bigger girl is saying that it is being time for to be eating the dinner." hearing this Lilo and Stitch went down to the kitchen. As soon as they entered all they could hear was a scream coming from behind them. Looking around they saw Pleakly standing there looking directly at Lilo "Jumba what is this? Another experiment. Oh no this bad. This is very bad. I thought you said that you would stop making experiments thanks to the 627 incident"

"Pleakly I'm not an experiment. Its me Lilo."

"Lilo? Hah you are not Lilo, all though you do sound like her" came his reply. Lilo just sighed before she activated her hologram and returned her human look. "believe me now? Hmm Pleakly" "w…when did this happen?" Pleakly asked with his eye staring wide open. Lilo sighed once again, turned on her hologram and pushed Pleakly to the table before she told him everything that had happened to her.

After their dinner Lilo and Stitch went out to the ship where Jumba had his new scanner.

Lilo gasped when she saw it (it looked like the Fusion chamber from Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch has a Glitch) "ah I am knowing that this devise is having bad memories but was the only way I could make scanner large enough for Little girl to be sleeping comfortably."

Lilo and Stitch noticed that Jumba had put a blanket and pillow in the Fusion chamber/scanner.

Lilo climbed in to the scanner and Stitch put the blanket over her.

Jumba then gave Lilo a blind fold and some earplugs, "earplugs, are to keep noisy Scanner from keeping little girl awake and blind fold is to bloke out scanning lazar".

"and" Stitch said "I am going to be right here next to you".

"ah yes 626" Jumba said "it is being fairy important that you are here."

"you see" he continued "there is being no way to open Fusion chamber from the inside." He turned to Stitch "if Little girl is needing to be getting out for to be evacuating bladder you must for to be letting her out, to do so you must first be pressing pause scan and then press open."

"what if Stitch is asleep and I can't wake him up?" Lilo asked.

"I have already thought of that and I am having this solution" he said holding a collar he turned to Stitch who look worried.

"626 please be letting me put collar on you." Stitch did so reluctantly, he know what the collar was and he was not happy about it.

But he thought things would be much worse if Lilo had an accident and shorted out the scanner. Stitch giggled as he thought of this.

"now Little girl" Jumba said handing Lilo a remote with a button "if you are needing to be let out and 626 is asleep push button and the collar will gave 626 a mild shock. Is it not being very painful, is like carpet static. But if 626 is being stubborn," Jumba pointing to a slider "this increases the shock, and do not be afraid of using it, it will not harm 626."

Lilo then saw Stitch giggling. "what's Stitch giggling about?" Lilo asked him.

"I think 626 is think of what would be happening if he did not wake up when you needed him" Lilo's expression changed to one of anger she pushed the slider to max and pushed the button. Stitch yelled in pain "that was for what you where think" Lilo said.

"Ok ok meegs soka, meega soka" stitch said.

"Your forgiven" Lilo said and put the slider back to minimum, "Just get up if I need you".

Jumba finally shut the chamber and left the room.

(hope you all liked it P.S. be looking out for hamishwarfare's first chapter to the sequel to A A Differant Kind of Side Effect)


	3. Chapter 3

Edited Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

I don't own L&S

Again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammar Cred it When I revised the fic. P.S. please till me how you want to be credited what name to use.

Ch3

A spaceship shot across the sky and landed in some isolated corner of the island.

Inside Dr Hamsterville and Experiment 621 sat at the controls.

Hamsterville turned on the computer.

"Were is Gantu?" he asked.

The computer gave a red out

Gantu

Former captain of the galactic aliens retired and

Dishonourably Discharged after falling to recover

Experiment 626

Later trailed and convicted

On chares of aiding a known villain.

Given the death sentence for endangering children

However Lilo intervened on his behalf and Granted Gantu mercy.

Lilo had said "_I don't like the idea of the death Sentence. Gantu is not that bad and I especially don't like being the one that is responsible for his death"_

And so he was sentenced to 29 years working on a fluff trog farm. Gantu had this to say _"I think I prefer the death Sentence"_

End of report.

"What is a fluff trog farm?" 621 asked.

"it is a farm for fluff trog's" Hamsterville said.

"I know but what is a fluff trog?"621 asked.

"The fluff trog is the base for all the experiments" Hamsterville said

"I thought that when some one called us trog that is was an insult" 621 said

"it is. Trog is an insult as will as curse. it is like an earth curse that calls some one a female dog" Hamsterville explained

"so my species is a curs"

"oh"

"Now" Hamsterville was thinking "there is one other person here that I think we can trust" Hamsterville said.

"Who is he and why can we trust him" 621 asked.

"He is a she, and she hates Lilo and her name is Myrtle Edmans"

Lilo woke up in her glass prison and saw Stitch still asleep.

"Stitch" Lilo said muffled "its morning. let me out of here"

Stitch groaned "Stitch don't make me use this" she said holding the button that activated stitch's electro collar.

Stitch just rolled over "Ok you asked for it" and Lilo pushed the button. This caused Stitch to scream. "I'm Awake! I'm awake!" stitch yelled and let Lilo out of the chamber.

Just as Lilo got out of the chamber, Jumba came into the room. Seeing Jumba made Stitch growl "you could have waited two minutes longer and Jumba would have let you out" Stitch said. "626 you would have been having to get up anyway. Would have only got another couple of minuets extra sleep before would have been waking you up" "that's still more sleep. And it would have been less painful too" Stitch said. "Now be getting to kitchen and eating breakfast. we are having long day of training."

Lilo and Stitch came in the kitchen

"P U" Nani said. "Lilo why haven't you give Stitch a bath yet?".

"I was trying to catch him so I could give him one when I got poisoned" Lilo protested.

"So Stitch you found a new way to get out of baths" said Nani.

"Naga" Stitch said angrily "meega love Lilo. stitch would never do that to her intentionally".

"Ok, ok but Lilo I want you to give him a bath today".

"I will" Lilo Said "but I am going to wait until tonight after we have trained with Jumba". "ok but eat you breakfast and take Stitch out as soon as you can." Nani said while she went over to the window to open it.

Hamsterville came to Myrtle's house and Myrtle opened the door.

"Milton?" she said "hey what did you do to me the last time I saw you? I past out and woke up in Lilo's house".

"Lilo shot you with a tranquilliser gun and got her Uncle to try to alter your brain some you would like her, luckily for you it did not work.

"Now I am telling you that her uncle is not actually her uncle. He is the creator of the blue alien she calls a dog. but that is actually one of my experiments"

"What?" said Myrtle "your saying that Lilo's uncle made it?"

"yes" Hamsterville said "but it was my money"

"money" Myrtle said and went is to her closet and pulled out one of the Hamsterville dollars that she got for Slick.

"is this yours" she asked.

"yes how many do you have" Hamsterville asked. " A hole box full. But Lilo's uncle, or not uncle, said that they were worthless" Myrtle said.

"Yes they are worthless now" Hamsterville said. "But if you help me dominate the universe they will become valuable and you will be very rich.

"one other thing. do you still have the desire to have super powers?" Hamsterville asked, recalling something Myrtle had told him in the finder episode when he was with here. Myrtle remembered telling him that she had never told that to any one before, except maybe her dolls. Hamsterville had been the first person that Myrtle had been totally open with. Well not technically a person but you get the idea. and Lilo got him taken away from her.

"Can I get the ability to fly?" Myrtle asked. "well I don't know about flying but I can give you super strength, telekinesis powers and the ability to hurl power bursts from you hands.

. If you help me I may find a way to make you fly, but these other powers will help us

dominate the universe and I will make you second in command"

Lilo, Stitch and Jumba stood in the backyard.

"now Little Girl it is being time I am testing your new abilities".

Stitch sat beside Jumba who was looking in a footlocker of various gadgets.

"what do you want me to do" Lilo asked. "just be standing there for time being."

Suddenly Jumba pulled out a plasma canon and fired it directly at Lilo.

It was to fast for Stitch to stop and before Lilo knew what she was doing she had put her arms up in defends.

A purple force field materialized around her and blocked the blast.

"I see my theory was being correct" Jumba said "Little Girl 2.0 is having force field powers".

Both Lilo and Stitch were panting in fear.

"theory? Theory!" Stitch yelled "what if you had been wrong" Stitch lunged at Jumba

Throwing him to the ground and pointing a gun at his head "you could have killed her!" "626 I…" "Don't you ever fire a gun at her again If anything happened to Lilo, _Zuxwqkg llehkufmad da uosfochb behuasadz,_ (I will not translate that but it is worst than, _Meega, Nala Kweesta_)

"626 is paint balls" Jumba managed to say "harmless. I would never be firing real gun at little Girl. And besides according to scan little Girl it also being Indestructible like 626"

Stitch let Jumba up and went to Lilo "you could have told us" Lilo said.

"I needed you to be believing that you would die if you did not react in reflex

for experiment to work. plus I am still being evil genius".

"let us be moving to next test. According to scanner you are indeed having extra arms" said Jumba. "now you are just Needing to figure out how to be bringing them out"

Lilo looked at Stitch "how do you do it Stitch?" she asked.

Stitch thought for a minute He brought his arms out and pulled them back in

"Lilo watch meega" he said.

Lilo watched as Stitch repeated the action.

"Now" Stitch said "Can you imagine yourself doing it?" stitch asked.

"yes I can" she said. "good. now close your eyes and imagine that you are growing an extra set of arms just like I do".

Lilo closed her eyes and imagine herself growing an extra set of arms just like stitch.

Lilo began by concentrating on her arms she's then moved her concentration to the area right below her arms.

She imagined extra arms beginning to grow from her sides once her arms were fully grown she stretched them and began moving them around.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw that she now had four arms.

"Wow this is weird. its kind of hared to…owww " Lilo said when one of her own arms slapped her in the face.

"is will take you some time to get use to it" said Stitch as he walked over to Lilo.

Myrtle had come to Hamsterville's ship.

Hamsterville then offered Myrtle a drink. She accepted the drink and found that she quite liked it.

What Myrtle did not know was that the drink was actually drugged with a chemical

Called D D A E T B T S W B A S O M A K.

Or.DDAETBTSWBASOMAK.

Deepest Darkest And Evilest Thoughts Brought To Surface Will Blocking Any Sense Of Morality And Kindness.

"now I am going to give you super powers, and all that I asked in return is that you first destroy 626".

"kill Lilo's ugly dog, my pleasure" Myrtle said.

"Than have what ever revenge on Lilo you want and get rid of her while your at it."

Hamsterville then directed Myrtle to enter a chamber that looked like a phone booth. Myrtle looked at him questioningly "this is the devise that well give you super powers".Myrtle stepped in side the chamber, and 621 handed Hamsterville the ring that gave Hamsterville 627's powers. Hamsterville put the ring into the devise, before saying "this will hurt a great deal so please relax" and he pushed the button.

Myrtle screamed in agony will Hamsterville and 621 sat by watching.

Lilo was now patting her head with one hand while rubbing her tummy with her other hand, playing paddle ball with another one of her hands and eating popcorn with the final one.

"Ok that is enough of that" Jumba said. "now let us go back to the force field"

"Wait" Stitch said "did you say Lilo was Indestructible like me, are you absolutely sure". "Yes 626" said Jumba "GL2.0 is being just as indestructible as you are 626, not even you can be harming her". "But will I run the risk of hurting Stitch?" Lilo asked

"No" Jumba said "you are not being as strong as 626. You may be able to become stronger but there is no way that you two can be hurting each other".

Stitch smiled "taka Jumba, that is just what I wanted to know" Stitch then ran up to Lilo pulled out all four of his arms and wrapped them around Lilo. Then, for the first time in his life, Stitch was able to hug Lilo with all his strength just like Lilo always done. With Stitch starting the embrace Lilo allowed herself to continue it by hugging back with all her strength, just like she did before the accident. However Lilo was much stronger now and the extra force in the hug surprised Stitch. But as Stitch thought about it, the extra force made the embrace even better.

When they finally let go of each other, Lilo said to Stitch "So you were holding back all this time".

"Ih. And it was very hard to restrain myself Lilo" "I can imagine that it would be hard. Having that kind of strength and not being able to use it like that. I mean Superman must have a hard time not crushing Loas Lane when ever he hugs her." "Naga" said Stitch "holding back is not what saw hard. Well yes is was but was not what I ment". "what did you mean then?"Lilo asked. "I meant that you hugged me herder than you ever had before" Stitch said. Lilo looked at him a little confused "well I am like you now."

Stitch just sat thinking. The way Lilo hugged him. Something had happened. Something was different. He thought of one of the rare times that Angel had hugged him, he knew right away that there was something different about that hug. He was able to put more affection in it thanks to Angle being a lot more durable than Lilo. In fact the one time that he did hug Angel he had to stop himself from saying Lilo's name, he like Angel but she was not Lilo. Stitch gasped in surprise, Elvis's song "**She's Not You". **Again an Elvis song was pointing something out to him. Stitch could not believe how many of Elvis's songs seemed to fit his life. But he also remembered the first time that Patrick Jensen had gone and shown the family the Lilo & Stitch movie that was from his universe. It had 5 Elvis songs in it. Well 7 but two of the songs were not actually sung by Elvis himself. Burning Love was by Wynonna, it was good. But 'can't help falling in love' by the A teens, that was terrible. Patrick said that he had not realized that it was an Elvis song until he got his first Elvis CD _Elvis 30 #1 hits_ and that Lilo had made him an Elvis fan. But Patrick also admitted that even some of the songs that had not appeared in the movie seemed to fit there lives.

"let us go back to the force field" Jumba said finally "we have much more to do"

Lilo stopped what she was doing and turned to Jumba. "now Little girl be making

force field". Lilo concentrated and a force field aped around her. "Good" said Jumba "But now try to put the field around something else" Lilo concentrated and put a force field around Jumba's foot locker. "now be trying to move force field with foot locker inside".

Lilo started to walk to the force field

"no Little girl" said Jumba "move force field with your mined".Lilo Looked at Jumba "I can do that?" she asked. "yes little girl. You should be able to do that"

"Cool" Lilo then concentrated on the force field and lifted it, and the foot locker, off the ground.

"Good" said Jumba "objects in force field move with force field."

"Cool" Lilo said "I have telekinesis power".

"Not actually telekinesis power. You can only move objects you put in force fields." "well it is still cool" Lilo said.

Then she turned to Stitch. "Hey Stitch" she said and put him in a force field and lifted him into the air.

Stitch grinned at Lilo. "May the force field be with you." he shouted to her.

621 finally turned the devise off and stared at an unconscious experiment.

"she is an experiment" he said, "she is not going to like the way she looks."

"No problem" Hamsterville said "I anticipated this" he then got a watch and slipped it over Myrtle's wrist, and pushed a button, a hologram of Myrtle's old form hid her new body.

"There" Hamsterville said "she will never Know."

"what if she takes the watch off" asked 621.

"She wont when I tell her that it keeps her powers in Cheek and she will over load and explode if she takes it off."

Soon after the watch was placed on Myrtle's wrist, Myrtle awoke "what happened" she asked.

"You now have super powers" Hamsterville said.

"why am I wearing this stupid looking watch. Myrtle then went to take it off.

"I would not take that off" Hamsterville said.

"that is actually a stabilizer for your powers. If you take it off you will over load and explode".

"**What have you done to me!" **Myrtle yelled.

After a long day of training both Lilo and Stitch were covered in dirt and were in desperate need of a bath

Lilo had finished filling the bath tub and called for Stitch.

Stitch entered the bath room and looked at Lilo and sighed "do I really have to?" he asked. "yes you do" Lilo said. "oh ok" Stitch said sadly and came forward.

Lilo looked back "don't be scared I wont drown you. just get in the tub". Stitch climbed into the tub and then Lilo got in "see it is not that bad" Lilo said. Stitch thought to him self "Lilo was right it's not bad. In fact it feels pretty good." Lilo reached to the side and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, she put some in her hands. And began to work it into Stitch's fir. Stitch's eyes rolled back and Lilo smiled "see" Lilo said "doesn't it fell good to get all that dirt out of your fir?" "You were right Lilo" Stitch finally admitted. After Lilo has finished with Stitch. Stitch than helped Lilo clean her owe fur. Stitch began scrubbing her fir. "Wow Stitch" Lilo said "I never thought it would feel this good" Lilo, trying to get Stitch to take baths, had been thinking on the subject of what it would be like to have fur and what it would feel like if that fur had dirt in it and how good it would fill to get it out.

"I don't know why you were ever against baths".

"It was my fear of water" Stitch said. "But you like surfing and that is much more dangerous and you almost drowned the first time you tried it" Lilo protested. "True" Stitch said "but it was more fun than a bath". Lilo then asked "well what do you think of baths now". Stitch smiled "I could get used to them."


	4. Chapter 4

Edited Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

I don't own L&S

Again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammar Cred it When I revised the fic. P.S. please till me how you want to be credited what name to use.

PS This chap has a reference to the Disney adventure comics in which 6 2 5 was Aqua marine red and find out why he is Yellow now.

Ch4

Lilo awoke in her bed and saw Stitch with his arms rapt around her.

"Stitch we have to get up or I well be late for hula class". Stitch did not gat up he just pulled Lilo closer. Lilo laughed "oh Stitch come on I am going to be late" at that Nani come in. "Lilo Victoria is here. why you aren't up yet?"

Stitch finally let go of Lilo and went off to the Kitchen.

Lilo grabbed her hologram the set it to hula mode be for coming down.

Lilo sat at the table and stared to eat her breakfast, Stitch had already swallowed his breakfast hole including the plate. "Hurry up Lilo" Nani said "if you want a ride to the school". Lilo then picked up her plat and dumped the contents into her mouth and finally she took a bite out of the plat. Victoria, Nani, Jumba and Pleakly stared at her in disbelief while Stitch was giving her a big smile.

"what?" Lilo said when she saw that they were staring at her.

"You just took a bite out of your plat" Stitch said. Lilo Looked that her bitten plate and gasped "oh no I ate part of the plate! I am going to get sick I can't digest that sort of thing! I am going to need a stomach pump, what am I going to do?"

"relax" Stitch said "you well be fine, right Jumba"

"Yes" Jumba said "now that Little Girl is being an Experiment she can be digesting all most anything. I designed 626 that way so that he could survive by eating any thing he found."

"So I wont get sick" Lilo asked.

"No" Said Jumba.

"Well" Lilo said "in that case", she picked up her plate and put the rest in her mouth.

Stitch smiled "well Lilo how dose it taste?".

"Not bad, now I understand why you like to eat your plats all the time".

Nani groaned "great as if one plate eater was not bad enough. now I have two".

When Lilo Stitch and Victoria got to hula class they noticed that Myrtle was not there. "where's Myrtle" Lilo asked? "we haven't seen her for a while. I don't know why she would not come. she has never mist a class yet."

Stitch then said "lets not worry about it. lets enjoy not getting tormented".

Moses. Came in, "Where's Myrtle she is the head of the next class project".

"Myrtles not her" Victoria said. "yeaaaaa" said the three others.

"Well Victoria since Myrtle is not here you and Lilo take over."

Lilo ,Victoria and Stitch smiled at hearing this.

"Ok hers the plan….."

Back at the house:

"Come on Jumba" Pleakly was saying "we are going to miss all the good sales… "E-yeah I swear if I did not know that little girl would be killing me if I killed one eyed noodle head I would kill him".

At Nani's work:

"thank you for using Birds of Paradise have a wonderful honeymoon."

"Nani" said Mr. Jamison, "you have been doing a great Job and I think I can give a promotion and a raise". Nani did a double take before she brightened up dramatically "Oh Mahalo plenty! you don't Know how much I need this. Having to support a family of 5 is not easy." "Well in the new position I have found for you, you well be making more than enough to support your family. and you well have a lot of time off but it well be paid. Do good work here Nani and you might get to be vice-president". Nani could not believe what had happened. "I have to call my family and tell them the good news". Nani pinked up the phone and called home.

"Hilo" Lilo said "this is the peliki residents we can't answer the phone…"

"that's just great" said Nani "I have good news and there is no one to tell it too".

"can't you call there Cell phones"? Mr. Jamison asked.

"What Cell phones? I can't afford a Cell phone for myself much less one for every member of the family." "Well you well now Nani and to do this job you well need one." Mr. Jamison then pulled out his own Cell phone "it even has a camera, you sister well want that I'm sure". "yeah" Nani said "she would"

Lilo and Stitch walked in to the subway sandwich shop. "come on Stitch" Lilo Said "lets see how 625 is doing"

(625 sings Weird Al's The rye or the Kaiser)

" _but you just can't go wrong with the Ryeeee, or, the Kaiser"_

"I just love that song" 625 then saw Lilo and Stitch.

"Oh" said 625 "Lilo, Stitch hey guys, what well it be? The _Rye or the Kaiser, I mean". _Lilo laughed "I'll have ham and cheese. What do you want Stitch?"

"I'll have the same" Stitch said.

"Ok" 625 said and went to make there sandwich's.

"Hey Lilo hey Stitch" a voice said from the kitchen.

They both looked ever the counter "Angel" they both said in unison.

"what are you doing here?"

"I am helping 625 make sandwich's. I thought I needed to do something so 625 is teaching me to make sandwich's. so Lilo. I have not gotten the chance to see you in experiment form yet. Can you show me the new you?"

Lilo smiled and turned off here hologram.

Angel smiled right back at Lilo when she saw her new body " wow Lilo" She said "how do you get your fur to do that, its perfect"

"Really?" Lilo said "I don't know I washed it last night".

Angel looked back "washed it with what?" she asked.

"Jonson's baby Shampoo" Lilo said.

"Your kidding. Well I have to try that".

Angel than moved forward "So Lilo what dose Stitch think of the new you?"

Lilo gave Angel a confused looked "What do you mean?"

Angel laughed "I mean you are like Stitch now."

"Angel Naga " Stitch said. Angel looked at Stitch over Lilo's shoulder.

"oh I am soke Lilo. Forget what I said I made a mistake."

Angel than turned to Stitch "Stitch can I speak to you alone for a minute"

"oketaka" Stitch said.

Stitch went into the back with Angel. 625 gave Stitch a disproving look.

"don't worry" Angel said "I just want to talk for a minute".

Angel final said "Stitch why haven't you told Lilo how you feel, she is an experiment now your biggest problem is out of the way"

Stitch sighed "I am waiting for the right time. I love Lilo so much that if I told her and she rejected me I would die".

"She won't" Angel said "She loves you just as much as you love her."

"how would you know " Stitch asked.

"Remember how she tried to keep you away from me?" "yeah" Said Stitch

"she said you where evil"

"And She was right I was evil, but I don't think that that is the only reason. she wanted to get rid of me, she was Jealous." "I Know but I am not sure if it's like that."

"Trust me Stitch. Lilo loves you, now lets get back before they come after us." when they got back into the building they saw that Lilo was taking to 625 "...well Jumba would always buy in bulk and he had gotten a jar of mustered that was two times the size of an XL experiment catcher container. It was half empty and I was trying to reach the bottom when I fell in and got covered in mustered and well I tried to get as much out of my fur as I could but there was stell a lot in my fur. Like Stitch I don't like baths or being wet so I got In Jumba's drier and well once a mustered stain is dried it is permanent.

So that is why I am a mustered yellow and not Aqua marine.

After saying good bye to 625 and Angel, Lilo and Stitch walked down to the beach " come on Lilo" said Stitch.

"what are we doing" Lilo asked. "Were going bowling" came his reply. "Bowling?" Lilo asked. "yeah" Stitch said "Jumba said I need to teach you how to use your new abilities and that I would tech you how to do a ball attack and I could do that with the bowling ally." "So you are going to tech me to roll into a ball then use my body to knock down the pins like you do?" Lilo asked. "exactly" said Stitch. When they got to the bowling ally Stitch look around and told Lilo that it was safe to turn off her hologram. After turning off her hologram Lilo walked up to the lane. Stitch then came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now Lilo the first thing you have to do is to put your feet in your mouth". Lilo stared at Stitch for a moment before she sat down and put her feet in her mouth. "Good now squash your head into your patuky and grasp it with both hands." Lilo did as Stitch told her." Now roll forward." Stitch said.

Lilo rolled herself forward and managed to knocked 3 pins down. Then she stood up. " aww that bad" she said and went to try for a spare but ended up with 1 pin on ether side of the lane Lilo groaned.

Stitch then came up onto the lane and rolled down it and got a strike.

"Show off!" Lilo said.

Lilo and Stitch were having too much fun to notice that they were being watched. Before he let anyone see his face, the figure trailed off.

Later on in the day and bake at the house the door bell rang. Lilo put up here hologram before she went to answer it.

"Keoni" Lilo Said with great surprise "what are you doing here?" Stitch started to growl but then he thought "she is an experiment now there is no way she can tell him and he would never understand." "Lilo" Keoni said "we need to talk". A worried look appeared on her face and a look of hope appeared on Stitch's "he is going to tell Lilo the she is to young for him or something I better be reedy to comfort her and tell her what I have been unable to tell her for so long." "Lilo I saw you to day" Keoni Said "At the bowling lane." Both Lilo and Stitch gasped. Lilo Grabbed Keoni bye the shirt and pulled him before she slammed the door.

"tell me everything you Know." Lilo said to him. "I saw you turn into an animal like your dog. Lilo I want to know what is going on." Lilo sighed "well first Stitch is not a dog he is an alien" Lilo turned to Stitch "Stitch show Keoni" Stitch reluctantly extended his alien features and Keoni gasped. "and you" he said to Lilo who turned off her hologram. "So you are and alien in disguise." Keoni asked "No " Stitch said "Lilo Is human but Pleakly, Jumba and Myself and all my cousins are." Lilo and Stitch then told Keoni the store of how they met…

"Wow" Keoni said "that's quit a story but I still don't Know how you became like that."

"It was a side effect of Jumba's cure for me. remember when I was sick ?" "yes Your friend Victoria said you had the flu. But I can see now she was Just keeping you Secret safe. hmm I wonder what her Secret is? Hahahahah." Lilo look up at Keoni "Well I did not have the flu I was poisoned" "poisoned! how did that happen" "well I got stabbed by Stitch's quills"

Keoni turned to Stitch "Hey" Stitch Said "It was an accident I would never want to hurt Lilo. I love her. she is my best Friend" Keoni looked down at the two of them. "Lilo there is one more thing I want to tell you. I know that you have a crush on me".

Lilo groaned "did wacky uncle jarud…" "No Lilo" Keoni said "I Knew before I ever met him and I don't think he really is your uncle."

"No. he's not".

"Well" Keoni said "I thought you needed to know. I do like you as a friend but…"

Lilo sighed "I know that's all" Keoni saw Stitch put a hand on Lilo and saw his face brighten "Don't be sad Lilo. I know that there is someone perfect for you. he just needs to get the courage to tell you that's all"

He turned to leave "Keoni" Lilo said "you can't tell anyone our Secret. not even your father." "I Won't. I promise your secret is safe" " thanks Keoni" Lilo said and then she turned to Stitch once Keoni had left and the door was closed. "oh Stitch I've lost him". Stitch put his arms around Lilo "is ok". Stitch said "did you here what he said.".

"yeah there is some one perfect for me. but I have Know idea who it is and if he dose not have the courage to say so I may never know".

"he is afraid" Stitch said "he is afraid that if he tells you how he really feels you will not like him.""How do you Know what he thinks" Lilo asked. Stitch cleared his throat. He knew that this was something the he need to use full English to tell her but he needed it to sound good. he finally decided that he would simply piece together some Elvis _LYRICS _the fit way he felt

"because its me. **I love you Lilo I can't let you go** **You have made my life complete**

"**You all I am living for ._I want you need you and I love you with all my hart" and I well spent my hole life loving you"_**

Lilo Gasped "Stitch I don't Know what to say."

"Lilo do you Love me? do you love Stitch?"

There was a long silence that was driving Stitch nuts.

" Lilo" Said Stitch "Lilo say something"

"Yes" Lilo said finally "I love you too. but I didn't know if you felt the same"

"same Here" Stitch admitted.

"But Stitch" Lilo said "how can we Love each other. I mean you are an alien and I am a Human."

"You where a Human" Stitch corrected, "but you are like me now."

"right it can work now, you see Stitch that accident turned out to be good. Now that we are the same it well make things easier for the others when we tell them" .

Stitch smiled "and when well we tell them?" Stitch asked.

"Well" Lilo Said "I think we'll need to what for a while for Nani to get totally use to me being an experiment before we tell her."

Stitch understood and agreed. But then he had a horrible thought "Lilo do you think that I deliberately got you poisoned? Do you think that Jumba and I would do something to make you an experiment".

"what? No!" Lilo said "if any one did that deliberately it was me. But even if you did I thank you. I Love you Stitch and I always well."

Lilo then kissed Stitch on the cheek

Jumba called Lilo and Stitch to the space ship.

"Little Girl 626 I have good news" Jumba said "I have devised a way to turn you back into your Human form".

"**NO!" **both Lilo and Stitch had said before they new it.

"I like being an experiment " Lilo said " and I don't want to lose my new abilities".

"Oh" Jumba said I was not using good wording you well stell have abilities you well just have the abilities to metamorphosis from experiment to Human and back".

Lilo thought metamorphosis " So you mean I can go change like a Werewolf but I can control it"? "Yes that is that is good way to put it but I since there is being other reason you are wanting to remain experiment" Lilo and Stitch gave Jumba a fake innocent look "What do you mean" Lilo said.

"oh came on you to are being in love with each other" Jumba said. "What Lilo and Stitch both said "we just fond out today how do you know"? Lilo asked.

Jumba Laughed " Oh came on little girl 6 2 6 I am a Scientist don't you think that I would be recognizing,_" Chemistry"_ ,when I am seeing it ahahahahaha".

Lilo and Stitch had colt the joke but were stele too surprised to laugh.

"So any way" Jumba continued you well stell be indestructible have powers 4 arms and extended lifespan.

Lilo blinked "what was that last thing"? she asked.

"Extended lifespan" Stitch said some what sadly all the experiments have a vary long lifespan, do you remember Skip"? Stitch asked.

"yeah" Lilo said "I keep aging but you stead the same" .

Stitch put his arms on Lilo's shoulders that nearly killed me seeing you skip there 20 years of your life learning that my own lifespan would be so muck grater than your's I thought I had lost 20 years of the time I would have with you, and when I finally found out that Skip had the reset.."

Lilo laughed "that's why you were so inpatient to go back, but tell me how did you manage to stay cool the rest of the time".

Stitch looked down I had to lie to my self" Stitch said " I told my self that when you got old I would just use Babyfire on you.

Lilo put her hand to stitch's face "That was a vary good idea" Lilo said if I did not have the Extended lifespan now I would want you to do it".

"riley" Stitch asked. "Right" Stitch :what have I always told you"?

"nobody gets left behind" Stitch said. "that's writ and I well never live you behind".

"there Is being one more thing" Jumba said "I can also be giving 626 the ability to be metamorphosis from experiment to Human form".

"So we can both be Humans or experiments" Lilo asked.

"Yes" said Jumba.

Lilo looked to Stitch "do you want to do it she asked?

"I said Stitch".

"Ok" Jumba Said "now I have already made formula for little girl but to make it for 626 I well need some things I held up a vial "this is little girl's original DNA that well be used to make 6 2 6 human but I well need a sample of mail human DNA to make this work, I relies that I neglected to mention that I use a sample of 624's DNA when I discovered you would become experiment.

The DNA well provide the patterns for 6 2 6's human form".

Lilo Smiled " I know just what you need" and Lilo ran to the dome and returned with a plastic bag and held it up.

Inside was a single black hare.

"Is that what I think it is" ? Stitch asked.

"yeahp" Lilo said " One of Elvis Presley's Hares".

"How on Earth do you get that" Jumba asked?

"Don't asked Stitch said.

"well it work" Lilo asked?

Jumba took the bag and put the here in the scanner.

"Yes this well do.".

He put the hare and Lilo's blood in a machine and pushed a button.

He then removed a syringe **"**now 6 2 6 be coming forward for to be taking shot" Jumba said.

"Naga" Stitch said "Lilo goes first, ladies first you know".

"Oh fine" Lilo said "you manners would kick in now".

"Ok Jumba said.

Jumba gave Lilo and Stitch the shots.

"ok it well take 12 hours for you to be able to change so you well be asleep when the change completes.

I have also been buying some earth boy's clothing for 626 as he well be needing it in human form it they are to big Pleakly can take them in".

Back with Nani

Nani was driving home she had just been to the sell phone store she had gotten a family plan buy one pone get 4 more free.

"Lilo Stitch ware are you". "hi Nani" a voice said.

"David" Nani said "I just got a raze".

"Oh that's great Nani , lets celebrate".

David then pulled out some tickets.

At that the door opined "Come on Stitch" Lilo said.

"Lilo" Nani said "I got a raze and I got us all cell phones".

Nani pulled out two cell phones and handed them to Lilo and Stitch "They even have belt in cameras cool Lilo said and attached hers to the belt.

Stitch attached his to a similar belt, stitch's belt had a flotation devise in it.

"were are Jumba and Pleakly" she asked

"They are in the space ship said Lilo.

Oh David Lilo Said. "I forgot to tell you I got termed in to an experiment".

You got turned in to an experiment" David asked?

"Oh yes" Lilo said "I have not had the chance to tell you" then Lilo turned off here hologram and began to show David her now form.

"Hay that's cool, "

"Ok Lilo if any thing gose wrong call me on the cell phone".

"Thanks Nani" Lilo said.

"**N**ow remember" Nani said "take care of your selves. Jumba and Pleakly are here if you need any thing."

"don't worry" said Stitch "nothings is going to happen to Lilo while I am here."

Nani finally left reluctantly. "they'll be fine" David said. "yeah, I guess so"

Lilo was in the kitchen making popcorn while Stitch sat on the sofa watching TV.

Lilo came in with the popcorn and two root beers. Lilo handed Stitch a root beer a bole of popcorn and smiled "Ok Stitch lets watch the movie" Lilo looked at stitch who took the bole of popcorn and n downed it all at ones and then the root beer. Stitch looked at Lilo who was doing the same She turned to Stitch looked at her what a smile that shoed her just haw pleased he was. Stitch then smashed his can over his head and look to Lilo who hesitated "don't worry you are an experiment it well not hurt" Lilo finally smashed her can over her head and the to of them tossed there cans into there mouths. Stitch spoke again "so Lilo what do you think of your first soda can"? "Very interesting its not like any thing I have ever dad, but I could get used to it." At that Stitch jumped up and grabbed Lilo in a hug.

Nani sat at a table across from David.

"are you wired about Lilo and Stitch" he asked.

"do I seem wired" she asked.

"your buttering your hand".

Nani looked.

"aurgh ok I guess I am worried about them" she said.

"Nani you don't need to be worried about them, you know that Stitch would do anything to protect Lilo Jumba and Pleakly are there and now that Lilo is am experiment don't need to be worried about her doing any thing the might get her hurt"

"I guess. your Know David its just Lilo is the last living family I have if I lost Lilo I don't know what I would do."

"I understand Nani" David said "But you need to see Lilo's side too. My father was one of the best surfers but 5 days before a big contest he went out to practise there was a tsunami that came unexpected and he Experienced the wrest wipe-out ever and well he didn't make it. I was about Lilo's age at the time and I wanted to take his place in the contest but my brother would not let me he said the he lost dad and he was not going to lose me to a stupid contest. But to dad and me it meant more. I snuck out at night to surf but my brother fond out and burned my surf bored.

"you never told me that" Nani said.

David laughed "when was I going to you are away busy with work. you need help"

Nani sighed "I'm sorry David I wish it was not like this I wish we could be together more."

"Well" David started to say. "I realise that we have not gong out on that many dates but I am afraid that if I don't asked you this now than I will never get the chance." Dave reached into his pocket and removed a bock box, he paused "I hop that Lilo was right" he thought.

Dave opened the box revering a diamond ring "Nani will you Mary me" Nani gasped.

"Dave I don't know what to say". "Say Yes". Dave suggested.

"Did Lilo put you up to this?" Nani asked.

"well she has been giving me some hints. she helped me pick out the ring and got you size".

Nani look at him in confusion "how did she know my size?" "she said that her pointer finger was the same as you ring finger. But you still have not answered my question."

Nani smiled "Yes I will" and David put the ring on her finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Edited Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

I don't own L&S

Again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammar Cred it When I revised the fic. P.S. please till me how you want to be credited what name to use.

As Jumba came in the living room, Lilo & Stitch's ears went up as they here a car door close.

"Little Girl 626 be getting up to bed, if bigger girl is knowing I let you stay up so late she will be having my head on platter made of rare earth metal"

Lilo & Stitch ran to the elevator.

Nani came in or more like danced in. "Bigger girl what is it?" "Jumba, where is Lilo?" "she is in bed. Is being 1:00am" Jumba said confused.

"Well go tell here to get up and come down her with Stitch and then get Pleakly down here as well" Nani said.

Jumba, accepting his orders, called Lilo & Stitch and than called Pleakly down to the hall.

When ever one was there she told them how David had proposed.

They all congratulated her but quickly went back to bed.

The next day Lilo & Stitch awoke and went to see Jumba.

"Oh Little girl 626, I have been waiting for you. I am assuming that you are wanting to know how to change you forms?"

"Will first you must be ready, 626 be putting this on" Jumba said handing Stitch some cloths. He then turned to Lilo "Little girl be giving me your belt"

Lilo gave Jumba the belt and Jumba inserted a chip into it before giving it back to Lilo.

"now Push the button."

Lilo did and saw that she was wearing her red muumuu but she still looked like an experiment.

"ok" said Jumba you can now be changing to human form."

"So" Lilo said "how do we do it?"

"Well Little girl you seem to be an expert on werewolf's. do you know how people are changing in to werewolf's?" Lilo thought for a moment "well for the people that can change at will I think it is just that they just will it to happen".

"well Jumba said "try that."

Lilo stood in front of a mirror and concentrated. nothing happened at first but after a small amount of time she began to change. it looked like all the werewolf movies that Lilo had ever seen and she finally turned human.

It was much more difficult for Stitch since he had never been human before, but he eventually got it.

Not long after Stitch had transformed, Lilo was sitting on one of the medical beds in the room and had a blanket around her.

"Little girl what are you doing?" Jumba asked when he finally noticed that she had a blanket over her.

"I don't know why, but I just fell strange. It almost feels like I'm naked"

Jumba Laughed "oh that is because your muumuu is only hologram" .

Lilo gave Jumba a look even more angered then when Jumba made 627.

She immediately turned back to experiment mode.

"Jumba that's not funny."

"sorry Little girl I was testing something to make your life easier, when I finish new belt it will have ability to materialize real cloths so you can change back and forth without carrying clothing when you are out in public."

"one question" Jumba asked changing the subject. "are you wanting to keep this ability a secret from bigger Girl or should I be telling her?" "No don't tell here" Stitch said before Lilo had a chance to answer.

"Stitch" Lilo said "I think I have a say in this."

"Ok Lilo" Stitch said "you can tell Nani that you can turn human, but don't tell her about me".

"Why not?" Lilo demanded.

"because if Nani Knows that I was human she might decide that she needs to put us in separate rooms and that would mean I could not climb into your bed at night" Stitch finished. "I can live with a secret but not without you." he added

"Ok Stitch, we will keep it a secret for now."

Later that day

Lilo & Stitch ran to Victoria's house for a sleepover. Stitch was carrying a suitcase and they were both in experiment form. Lilo ran across the street and Stitch fell to the ground when he tripped on the suitcase strap. Lilo turned back to see if he was ok, but didn't see the on coming truck. "Lilo look out!" Stitch yelled to little to late and the truck ran her over. as Stitch watch he nearly had a heart attack.

"Lilo are you Ok"? he called.

"I'm OK Stitch" Lilo said her hand on her head "I'm," she smiled "I'm fluffy" and then past out. But just as Lilo's head landed on the road for the second time, she was picked up in a net. "man you are one wired looking dog" the man said before he put Lilo into a nearby truck. "I'm taking this dog to the shelter" the man said to the man that had hit Lilo. "there was this one other dog that survived getting run over and I think she is the same breed". Stitch watched as the dogcatcher drove off, he wanted to go right over and grab her but he did not have his dog tag with him and Lilo was not there to claim him if he got caught.

Stitch thought for a moment before he got an idea. Stitch giggled as he thought of his plan. He opened the suitcase and put on some cloths before he turned human and ran to the Animal shelter.

"Hello" Stitch said to the shelter lady. "I want to buy a dog".

The shelter lady smiled "dose your parents Know you're here?" she enquired

"oh yes" Stitch said "they told me I could come here and pick any dog I wanted"

"ok" shelter lady said "the kennels back there go pick some one out."

Stitch walked into the back and looked around a little bit before Lilo ran up to him from one of the cages. "Stitch you came! quick get me out of here" "Ok Lilo" Stitch said "follow me and remember you're a dog." He said with a smile. Stitch walked back to the front of the shelter with Lilo right behind him. "oh no" shelter lady said "I'm sorry but I am holding that dog for some one" "Who" Stitch said "a little girl named Lilo"

"Oh Lilo" Stitch said "don't worry Lilo is my best friend. she was the one that told me about this place, and this dog looks a lot like her dog Stitch."

"ok" she said "what is your name?" Stitch posed "its Chris, Chris Sanders.

"And what are you naming your dog? "au Daveigh Chase".

"Daveigh Chase". The shelter lady said "like the little girl form The Ring?"

"Yeah" "ok there's a $2.00 license fee." Stitch gave her the money "ok Have fun with your new Dog". Stitch smiled "I will taka, I mean thanks".

Stitch walked with Lilo out of the building "thanks Stitch, I was not sure what I was going to do".

Stitch was looking over the pink papers the shelter lady had given him.

"oh just tare that thing up, you don't need it, just eat it or some thing but get Rid of it". Stitch looked back at Lilo "I don't think so Lilo, according to this I own you now," Stitch said with an evil grin". "what!" Lilo said. "your claming Owner ship of me, I'm telling Nani" "you can't, she doesn't know about the human me" Stitch said "than I will tell Jumba". Lilo said. "ok" Stitch said "go tell Jumba."

Back with Jumba

Lilo had just told Jumba what Stitch had done, and Jumba Laughed so hared he fell out of his chair. "Oh 626 that being funniest thing my ears have ever been hearing. 626 owning little girl ahahahah ahahahah ahahahah!

"but actually you are being even now. little girl is owning 626 and 626 owning little girl, is cancelling each other out." The phone rang. "Hello" Lilo Said.

"Lilo were are you and Stitch" is was Victoria.

"Oh Victoria I am sorry we will be right over."


	6. Chapter 6

Will you learn something new every day?

I was just on I M D B and I fond out some thing about ******Daveigh Chase **the voice of Lilo. She is friends with actress **Dakota Fanning** **the voice of Lilo in **Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. Answers some questions doesn't it.

Soka for the weight

Chapters: 6

Lilo & Stitch, now in human form, made there way to Victoria's but along the wary that came across Myrtle and her friends. "hi Myrtle, were have you been?" Lilo asked. Myrtle and her friends turned around "that's none of you business Weirdlo". Then they noticed Stitch, in human form, for the first time. "well who are you?" Myrtle said. "that's none of your business Myrtle" Lilo said. "what, can't he speak for himself?". Stitch stepped forward. "Stitch what are you doing" Lilo said. "Stitch?" Myrtle said "like you ugly-fied dog?" "Oh that's my nick name" Stitch said "my Name is Chris Sanders". "Well" Myrtle said "you better come with us and get away form Weirdlo before you catch her weird cooddies, or before she confuses you with her ugly-fied dog". Myrtle grabbed Stitch's arm and tried to pull hem away from Lilo. Stitch spun Myrtle around to face him "first of all, her Name is Lilo not Weirdlo. Second, her dog is not ugly. I have a purple one just like it and she is beautiful, and the two of them like each other. And other thing, I would not go on a date with you if you were the last girl left in the universe. Now get out of my face before I loses my lunch", he then gave Myrtle a rock crusher before letting go of her.

"Fine!" Myrtle said "if you what to go with the freak then go, but remember I gave you a chance. And as for you, I'll get one of these days Weirdlo and your disconfigured Dog too."

Lilo & Stitch finally got to Victoria's. Stitch had gone back to his experiment form while Lilo remained human. Not that Victoria did not know about there new abilities, but her parents didn't. They had been watching a movie when Victoria's mom came in and said that it was time for bed. Lilo was lying in a roll away bed Victoria's father had set up in Victoria's room. Stitch came in to the room and climbed into the rollout bed with Lilo. Victoria looked over at the two of them. "Sorry Stitch we only have one spar bed." "that's ok Victoria" Lilo said putting her arms aroused Stitch. "we like sleeping together" Stitch said. putting his arms around Lilo.

Victoria smiled "you two really love each other don't you. "Yeah we do." Victoria smiled again "I have a best friend that is in love with her dog, but it's really an alien in that can now turn human and my best friend can turn into an alien." Victoria said with a smile, "Myrtle thinks that we're weird. But she really doesn't know the half of it".

Lilo turned to Victoria "are you saying that you thing I'm weird to" Lilo said.

"Lilo you know I'm your friend. It's not the fact that Myrtle said that we are weird that's the problem, the problem is the fact that she thinks that there is something wrong with it. there's nothing wrong with being weird. And I'm still weirder than you are Lilo" "how is that?" Lilo asked "one I am willing to admit it, and 2 I have a pet that sucks the snot out of my nose."

Lilo laughed.

"Hay Victoria" Lilo asked changing the subject "do you remember Patrick Jensen"?

"that guy the said he was from another universe where we were all cartoon characters? yeah I remember him". "well he said that he thought that me and stitch would fall in love with each other even before I was an experiment. He showed us those movies about how I met Stitch". "Well" Victoria said "in the one that Stitch died and then came back to life. I thought that you must have been In love with Stitch, to bring him back like that."

"Well I will never forget how he saved Nani", Lilo said.

_**Flash back **_

Lilo was looking as a piece of paper and Patrick saw that she was crying.

"Lilo what's wrong?" he asked. Lilo handed Patrick the piece of paper.

_Lilo I have your sister in my ship but I will let her go if you deliver to my Experiment 626. If you do not comply I will kill your sister. _

_I will be awaking your decision._

_Gantu_

"Lilo get everyone in here".

Jumba, Pleakly, Patrick, Lilo and Stitch made there what to Gantu's ship.

Gantu was waiting "Ok where is Nani" Lilo demanded.

Gantu brought Nani out of his ship on one of those hover things from _Stitch the movie_.

"Lilo I am so sorry".

"give me 626" Gantu demanded.

"she is not giving me to you" Stitch said "I am trading my self for Nani.

So give me just a minute to said good bye".

"Fine, one minute"

Stitch held Lilo in a hug "oh Stitch I am going to miss you so much" "I am going to miss you Lilo" Stitch said "but you need Nani more than you need me please try not to cry".

"OK your time is up" Gantu said.

Stitch gave Lilo one last hug and he was then taken buy Gantu.

Nani was released and she ran over to Lilo.

"ok let us be going home" Jumba said.

When they got back an experiment was waiting at the house. It was Morpholyou.

Patrick walked over to Morpholyou and was transformed in to Stitch.

"**Stitch!" **Nani shouted "is that really you?" "the one and only" Stitch said.

"but what happened to Patrick" she asked.

There was a crash and another Stitch was standing in front of the window that now broken. He went to Morpholyou and transformed back into Patrick.

"Hey guys I told you that I would be back".

Lilo then asked "how did you escape".

Patrick smiled "well I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you this.

I Know Hamsterville's **Password". **

_**End Flash back**_

Myrtle had taken Yuky Teresa and Elana to Hamsterville and 621.

"exhalant take them to the holding cells until they are converted.

Hamsterville turned to Myrtle "I have a new approach, I want you to go to Lilo's house and pretend to be her friend". "What! pretend to be friends with that freak!"

"you want her to suffer don't you? to do this I need you to gain her trust."

The nest day Lilo and Stitch where watching TV when there was a nook at the door. Lilo went to the door and there Stood Myrtle. "**what do you want**!" Lilo said in a harsh tone. Myrtle looked back at her sadly "well if that's the way your going to be. I don't blame you, I have been so mean to you. I only wanted to apologies for what I have done. I know it is to late to be your friend but I was just hoping you would forgive me." Lilo turned to Stitch who looked suspicious. Myrtle then started carrying "well I guess I'll be going".

"Myrtle wait" Lilo called out "I forgive you" Myrtle smiled "oh thank you so much! I am so sorry I was so mean and I am sorry I said your dog was ugly"

"Well Myrtle what made you change you mined?" Lilo asked. "Well I did something. Remember that talking gerbil". "Yeah" Lilo said "what about him". "Well I have managed to discover something, he came back at one point didn't he" Myrtle asked? "Yes he did" Lilo answered. "And he tried to turn me in to a robot and got me to try and kill you didn't he" Lilo blinked "how do you remember that, that devise supposedly made you lose your memory" Myrtle Paused "ah Something happened to me. I did something, something bad and got in a terrible mess, Lilo I tried to kill you. I would never want to kill any one. I relies that I was mean to you and I am very sorry. I see that you only want to be friends, you arranged It so I could take Milton to show and tell, even though you knew he was evil". "Myrtle" Lilo said "come on in, lets try to do something about this." "Thanks" she said.

Back at 625's Subway, Angel was spreading maonas on some Wight bred.625 was just coming in to the room and saw a piece of mete in here ball.

But is was not just any mete. 625 went White. "NOooooo" he screamed

As he through hem self at Angel's sandwich.

Angel screamed as the sandwich fell to the ground.

"**Angel Never put Pastrami on Wight bred with maonas. **

Just then Victoria came in.

" what happened here" she inquired.

"oh 625 thinks I just cu committed the worst crime in the universe i put Pastrami on Wight bred with maonas" .

Victoria laughed

Back at Lilo's House

"Bye Myrtle" Lilo said.

"Buy weir…I mean Lilo"

As soon as Myrtle was out of site She pushed a button on her watch

"Ok I have gained her trust. she actually thinks that I want to be her friend".

"exhalent go to faze 2."


	7. Chapter 7

Note

(Taka Yaarp16 I will try to give L/S "there moments".

But keep in mined in The Devil's Hand and Lilo and Stitch Fantasy Delusion they are older.In this they are still young like 10 or 11.

PS if you have not red Twlightborn1983's

Polarity & . Thru New Eyes you shoed )

It Had been 8 months sense Lilo had become an Experiment and 7 months sense Lilo and Mertal were getting a long. Lilo & Stitch's relationship was getting harder to hide from Nani.

On a other part of the island Hamsterveal hung up side down asleep. His alarm clock went off and he awoke. He gave the command for the meshen to lit hem down. "Sleeping up side down dose wanders for the back" he said laughing.

"having all the federations new cells outfitted with that device was one of my best ideas ever".

Mertal and here friends came in "hay Doc, when are we going to destroy weirlo & 626?"

"vary soon" Said Hamsterveal. grinning evilly but move agenst 626 first you well then have no problem with Lilo".

621 steped in " at last we will reveal our self to Lilo & Stitch at last we will have revenge". Again Hamsterveal. grinning evilly and turned to Mertal you have been will trained my young apprentice they will be know match for you".

Lilo got up. "Stitch" she called. "You know what today is?" Stitch moaned.

"Oh Stitch not again" "I'm sorry Lilo, but I just feel terrible right now. I think if I stay for the rest of the morning I will be fine". Lilo sighed, "Ok Stitch, but I hope you feel better when I get home". "so do I". Lilo went down to the kitchen she quickly pored some Mummy chow in to a bole and put it into Jumba's microwave. It was finished in an instant, she pulled it out and stared. The bole the Mummy chow glowed an eerie green.

"Well I am an experiment now, so radiation shouldn't hurt me" she said to herself before she put the bole in her mouth and swallowed.

"Wait that's right! I am an experiment now I need my belt."

She looked around the kitchen and found it on the counter next to the door. Beside the belt was a note.

The note read:

"Little girl I have made new genius improvement to belt,

It can now not only generate real clothing that can be changed.

like hologram. But it is also having its own heating/cooling unit,

so when activated will heat exterior appendages or even full experiment body if needed.

Lilo turned it on a switched to hula mode, she looked herself over and then ran out the door.

"Good" Stitch said as he watched Lilo run off "She's finely gone. All clear" Stitch said and several experiments emerged from the foliage.

Angel and 625 came in with a shopping cart.

"We've got the boxes of cake batter" Angel said.

"Good" Said Stitch "how many did you get?"

"200" Angel said.

"That should do it"

"625" Stitch asked, "Would you get the oven out and grease it?"

(Stitch is making a full oven cake like the one at the end of the movie)

"Naa, I don't think so" Said 625 lazily.

Stitch sighed.

"625"Angel said, "Get out the oven and grease it".

"Sure thing bugeeboo" said 625.

**With Lilo & Victoria **

The hula class had just finished and they where slowly walking towards town. Lilo was talking about her recent trip to Turo.

"Well we where going to see the senate on Turo, we were being thanked for saving the senate from Hamsterveal but we had to wait quite a while before the counsel would see us…

**Flashback **

**( this is before the Epilogue in **Hamsterveal's Fiendish Plot)

"Wendy? Wendy Pleakley is that you?" Said a voice.

"Mendy Delchley" Said Pleakley "I never thought I would get to see you again! What have you been doing lately?"

"Well" Mendy Delchley said "I have been teaching an E-arth class. But I here you have actually been living there". Mendy then saw Lilo & Stitch.

He stared at Lilo. "Oh my _Plusark _Is that a real E-arth human?"  
"Oh how rude of me. This is Lilo and well the is Stitch, aka experiment 626".

"626" Mendy said worriedly taking a loud gulp.

"its Ok" Lilo said reassuringly "he's reformed now."

Hearing this, Mendy quickly looked back at Lilo "She talks?"

"well of coerce I talk" Lilo said.

"E-arth and humans are very different then we thought." Pleakly told his friend.

"hey Pleakley, I have a class in a couple of minutes. Do you think you can bring her by? My class would love to see a real human."

Pleakley turned to Lilo who sighed; she knew this class would make here feel wired. But she agreed to go.

At the E-arth class all the aliens were asking Lilo questions, she did not mind the questions, but they also wanted to touch her and that made her feel uncomfortable.

**End Flashback **

**Back with Stitch **

Stitch was pulling the giant coconut cake, out of the oven.

He took it out to the backyard and Dupe made 3 copy's of it leaving 4.

Stitch then put them all together making a cake 4 times as big as the one he made on Lilo's 7th birthday.

and began to spread the icing.

Then he gathered some cocoanuts, cracked them open and sprinkled it onto the cake.

"All I need now are the candles"

Back with Lilo & Victoria

"Sorry Lilo" said Victoria "I thought for shore that at path wood take us to your house faster".

Lilo growled "Hay I have lived here my hole life I think I know my way around the island better then you".

They two of them went in to the house.

"ok" Said Lilo " I will see you tomorrow".

"What Lilo" Victoria said "can I show you the place that I thought the path wood lead to its out back".

Lilo side "Ok Victoria I'll go look".

"grate" Said Victoria came this way".

"**I know my way around my own house**!"

Lilo screamed.

Lilo thing stepped out the back door with Victoria behind here.

"_SURPRISE"_

Every one shouted at ones.

"Happy Birthday Lilo."

Victoria said standing nest to here.


	8. Chapter 8

Edited by hamishwarfare Thank you

I don't own L&S

Again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammar Cred it When I revised the fic. P.S. please till me how you want to be credited what name to use.

**Ch8**

Lilo's party had been great success.

All the experiments had come.

Even Myrtle and her friends had come but they didn't seem to talk much. Lilo simply figured then they felt uncomfortable being there after treating here so bad for so long.

"That was the best party ever" Lilo said happily.

The experiments had all gone home and Stitch, Lilo, Nani, Pleakly and Jumba were putting every

But suddenly a spaceship came down and landed in the yard and Hamsterville and 621 came out. Lilo gasped "Hamsterville what are you doing here? We thought you were dead."

"Well you were wrong you oh so adorable little Hawaiian girl I am very much alive and let me introduce my new assistant."

"Hello Weirdlo" a familiar voice said.

"Myrtle!" Lilo shouted "your working for Hamsterville?"

"That's right Weirdlo" myrtle said "and I brought my friends with me."

Yuky, Taresa and Elana came from behind myrtle in a zombie like state. "The Dr here managed to remove any sympathy they had for you. They well do any thing I say now" she said coldly with an evil smile.

"Myrtle turning your friend into zombie slaves is not the best way to make them like you."

Myrtle glared, "then why did you try to alter my bran?"

Lilo stared back "I did not try any thing like that I had the option but I knew it was wrong so I left you alone."

"She is lying" Hamsterville shouted.

"Besides" Myrtle continued "It doesn't mater if your minions like you. They need only to fear you."

She then ordered Yuky, Taresa and Elana to restrain Nani, Jumba and Pleakly.

"Now" Hamsterville said, "destroy 626."

"Gladly" Myrtle said.

Myrtle made a fist and any energy ball appeared in here hands,

It grew to the size of a basketball before she threw it at Stitch.

Stitch took the blast directly and it knocked him to the ground.

Lilo gasped and collapsed to her knees

"**SSTTIIIITTCHH!" **

Lilo screamed.

Myrtle was preparing to finish Stitch off.

"Say good by to your disconfigured dog!"

"Noooooo" Lilo shouted as she turned to experiment mode and used her force field to protect Stitch.

Over by the house Nani, Jumba and Pleakly were being held back by

Yuky, Taresa and Elana.

"This is not good" Pleakly said "it is the opposite of good this is a disaster."

Meanwhile Jumba was grumbling because two genetically enhanced little girls were about to join in an epic battle and once again he did not have his camera.

"What" Nani yelled shocked at Jumba, "Lilo is about to battle a genetically enhanced Myrtle. We are being held captive by Yuky, Taresa and Elana, who have also been genetically enhanced and are under Myrtle's control, who has been brain washed by Hamsterville and all you care about is having a camera to recode the battle!"

"That is not true" Jumba Said. "I care very much for Lilo, but Lilo cares very much for Stitch as well as the rest of us. She will win this battle".

"How do you know that?" Nani asked

"Evil little girl fights out of hatred and Lilo fights out of love."

Nani looked at Jumba "love for who?"

Jumba turned to face away from her "…Love for Ohanna" was all he said to Nani "that's it? Love for Ohanna? Is that what she's fighting for?" Nani asked, but all she received was a slight nod from Jumba.

Jumba was sweating _'if I am giving away secret. Little girl will be _

_Killing me'_ he thought.

"So" Myrtle said, "So you have powers too. Well at least in my case I don't look like a freak."

Lilo pointed at Stitch, Nani, Jumba and Pleakly and put a force field around them. Then she sealed Yuky, Taresa, Elana, Hamsterville and 621 in another one.

"There" said the purple fur covered Lilo "my family is safe and your team can't help you."

Myrtle looked back at Lilo "then I am going to have to kill you alone" she said. Then Myrtle hurled an energy blast at Lilo.

Lilo went flying and hit the ground.

She got up and hurled an energy blast of her own at Myrtle sending here through a tree.

"Your dead Weirdlo. Dead!"

Lilo and Myrtle ran towards each other forming balls of energy in their hands.

As they got closer they razed their hands to face their opponent and before you knew it the energy blasts met.

Lilo and Myrtle stood two yards apart and in the middle of the two girls where the energy blasts. Met dust was rising from the waves of energy.

"Give it up Weirdlo" Myrtle said before her energy beam slowly started to move closer to Lilo.

"Never!" Lilo yelled back.

Suddenly the energy stopped coming from there hands.

They looked at themselves for a minute but Myrtle through herself towards Lilo.

There on the ground, Lilo saw Myrtle's watch.

**Flash back **

"So you have powers too. Well at least in my case I don't look like a freak"

**End Flash back **

'_She doesn't Know'_ Lilo thought.

Lilo pointed at the watch and hit it with a very weak energy blast, but it worked.

Myrtle screamed "my watch it keeps my powers in check.

Lilo swung around and knocked Myrtle over, and then she grabbed a piece of reflective metal and tilted it so Myrtle could see herself.

"That watch was a hologram so that you would not know what Hamsterville had done to you".

Myrtle saw here reflection. "I'm a freak!" Myrtle yelled as she saw her experiment form.

What no one had noticed was that when Lilo's energy beam had stopped, so did her force fields. This allowed Hamsterville and 621 to escape to there ship and with the surprise of myrtle's new look, they went unnoticed.

Myrtle turned to where she thought Hamsterville was "you made me a freak!"

But Hamsterville was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the ship stared to take off.

"He is getting away".

Lilo said.

"Oh no he is not!"

Myrtle said.

She razed her hands and prepared to fire an energy beam at the ship but nothing happened.

"I'm to weak" Myrtle said.

Lilo tried to blast the ship but her energy, like Myrtle's, was used up.

The ship was practically in the stratosphere and was going to be in range of hyperspace very soon.

"He's going to get away" Lilo yelled.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound and saw a missile heading right for Hamsterville's ship. The missile hit the ship causing it to explode in a giant Fireball.

They all turn to see a man holding a missile launcher. The guy looked to be about David's height and had a build similar to his, but this guy looked like he had just come back from a war. He was wearing a black helmet with goggles that completely covered his face and black gloves to cover his hands. His torso was covered in an urban camouflage jacket and he was wearing matching trousers. All of his uniform looked dusty and some of it appeared to be burnt. The guy dropped his weapon onto the ground before removing a backpack from his back and carefully placing it on the ground. Then without hesitation, he took off his helmet.

"Patrick!" Lilo cried happily before she ran towards him.

The experiment form for Lilo jumped onto Patrick causing him to be knocked over.

"Sorry. I'm an experiment now and I still do not know my owe strength" Lilo said sheepishly. Patrick simply smiled "I noticed that. So where's Stitch?"

Lilo gasped at hearing this "oh no, Stitch" she got up and ran to see if Stitch was ok.

Lilo ran towards where Jumba, Nani and Pleakly were, since they where trying to wake Stitch up.

"Stitch" Lilo said as she came close to him and put her arms around him.

"He is in a coma" Jumba said. Lilo turned to Patrick who came down to Stitch. "He is going to be ok Lilo" Patrick said as he put a hand on stitch. Then he whispered in Stitch ear **"**_Coconut Cake,"_…and "_Coffee"_

Stitch's eyes shot open. "Patrick?"

"STITCH" Lilo said with a big smile. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't want to loose my bugeeboo"

"I'm ok, I'm fluffy" Stitch said smiling.

'_wait bugeeboo? Why dose that sound so familiar? Wait. Didn't stitch call that pink experiment bugeeboo. And they got really close to each other. So bugeeboo must mean…lover. Oh god I hope I'm wrong.'_

"Lilo, what dose bugeeboo mean?" Nani asked worried about her theory.

"oh no" Lilo and stitch said at the same time.

"so, it dose mean lover. Lilo, how can you have those kind of feeling to your pet. _Sigh_ now I'm going to have to separate the two of you."

"NO" Lilo, stitch, and surprisingly Patrick, said at the same time. Nani turned to Patrick with a surprise on her face.

"Why are you so against me separating Lilo and stitch? I don't want to do it, but I have no choice"

"You can't separate me and stitch. If you do I'll die!"

"What are you talking about? You won't die"

"Maybe not literally" Patrick said "but they might as well be dead if you separate them."

"what do you want me to do? I can't let this continue. Lilo is a human, she can't go ahead and marry an alien"

"Nani I was human once. But I'm an experiment now"

"well" Nani said calming down "that is true"

"but how are you going to have a life? I mean if someone finds out that your in love with your dog. I mean there is a name for that kind of thing. Its…

"NANI" Patrick said cutting in quickly "please don't go there. Ok."

"besides. We already have that covered. Show them stitch"

Stitch sighs before he turns into his human form

"See it can work" Lilo said cheerfully.

They then saw Myrtle "Lilo I'm. I'm sorry Hamsterville tricked me. You are weird, but you aren't evil. You would never try to altar my brain. You are to much of a goody goody for that." Myrtle said with sorrow in her voice "but now I'm a freak and so are my friends."

Jumba looked at Myrtle "how was it that Hamsterville turned you into experiment?" he asked.

Myrtle led them the Hamsterviel's base.

After seeing the equipment, Jumba said that he would be able to restore Myrtle and her friends back to human form. Myrtle was very happy to hear this, but then asked if her friends would all hate her for making them her slaves.

But Jumba said that since they were zombies they would not remember the incident. Yuky was put in the chamber first to be de-experimentised, followed closely by Taresa and Elana.

Finally Myrtle stepped in to the chamber and was de-experimentiesed.

Lilo, now back to her human form, opened the door, allowing Myrtle to get out.

"Myrtle are you ok?"

Myrtle blinked "Lilo were am I? What's going on?"

She then turned to Yuky Taresa and Elana "girls what happened?"

"We don't know" was all she got as an answer

"Lets get out of here." Came Myrtle's response.

Yuky Taresa and Elana just nodded in agreement before they stared to go with Myrtle.

Just before the girls left the room Myrtle stopped and went back to Lilo.

"I have know idea why I'm doing this but I have another birthday on Friday. If you get me a really good present I will let you have some cake and ice cream." Myrtle could not believe what she was saying and it showed "you can even bring your dog."

"Wow. Thanks Myrtle" Lilo said with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own L&S

Edited Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

Again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammar Cred it When I revised the fic. P.S. please till me how you want to be credited what name to use.

There was a loud busing sound and Lilo, who was in human form, reached out and hit the alarm clock right on its top. She was just about to get out of bed when she realized something was holding her in place. Opening her eyes she saw that Stitch was still asleep with his arms holding her in a death grip. She smiled at him before putting a hand on his head and nudged it. "Stitch its time to get up". Lilo Said.

"umm Naga" Stitch said and hugged her harder. "SSTTIITTCCHH I CAN'T BREATHE, Your going to crush me to death."

Stitch immediately stopped and let go of her.

Lilo smiled at Stitch who had a horrified expression all over his face.

"I knew that would work."

"you were faking!" Stitch said with a huff, as he got off the bed.

"Oh come on Stitch" Lilo said as she got to her feet "I was…OW ow ow ow!"

Lilo cried out in pan and quickly sat back on the bed.

"Are you ok Lilo?" Stitch asked a little worried.

"I. I think I'm ok, just a bit sore from the fight with Myrtle," she said as she tried to stretch her neck muscles.

Stitch got back onto the bed, got behind Lilo and put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them.

"Stitch what are you…Oh stitch. That feels sooo good." Lilo said with a slight moan.

Meanwhile Patrick was just getting up from the couch that he was sleeping on just as Nani came into the room. "Morning Nani" he said when he noticed her. "Good morning Patrick" Nani said back. "So, you and David are going to go thought the Wedding this afternoon as planed?"

"Yes if we put it off any more we might never do it". Patrick just laughed when he heard that.

"Good point. Well I will be here to take care of Lilo and Stitch when you two go off on your honeymoon."

"Thanks. Speaking of those two, I better wake them up or they will be up all night."

Nani then started for the elevator, she still felt uncomfortable with Lilo and Stitch sleeping in the same room after what she learned, let alone in the same bed. But she did trust them. _'No way wood they ever…'_ "OH Stitch yes that's good! Ohhh harder Stitch! Harder!"

Nani went so pale it looked like she had just been covered in fresh white paint. "Oh! MY! GOD!"

Nani then charged in to the room before they went any further. "What the Fu… ,Flaming

Flip-flops do you two think you are doing!" She then saw Lilo sitting on the bed with Stitch behind her rubbing her shoulders. They turned to look at her with confused faces, "Nani what's wrong?" they asked in unison. "Oh au Nothing. I I thought. I I thought you were in trouble. Anyway you two need to get up, we have a lot to do before the Wedding". Nani said before leaving, feeling quite embarrassed even though Lilo and stitch didn't know about that.

Later that day at the Wedding, every one was in the back yard.

Pleakly was wearing his uniform with the collar that clashed with his skin tone. He stood behind the podium that was set up.

Off to the side stood David who was wearing a tuxedo, and beside David stood Jumba. He was wearing a tuxedo similar to David's except it did not fit.

"Once again, thanks for doing this Jumba" David said to happily "normally my brother would have done this but he still won't come back to Hawaii."

Jumba laughed, "this is not being normal family." He said while slapping David on the back.

Lilo came down the isle wearing a white dress and carrying a basket of flowers.

Behind her came Stitch who was wearing a tuxedo. In his hands he carried a red pillow with two gold rings on it.

" All rise" Pleakly said when he noticed Lilo coming down the isle.

The song, here comes the bride, began to play as soon as he said this.

All eyes turned to see Nani walk down the isle, being escorted by Patrick.

They came to where David was and stopped.

Nani faced David, who had a big smile on his face.

Pleakly then looked down at the book that was on the podium and began reading.

"Traditional Wedding Vows."

"Oh wait. I was not supposed to say that out lowed. Lets try again"

Clearing his throat Pleakly began once again.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined…"

"I think we can skip that part" David said knowing that there would be no objections.

Pleakly gave David a look "Oh are you the ordained Minister? NO! We will do this right."

Nani put her hand on her forehead "Now I know why you wanted to have the wedding so soon. This is going to take a while."

"now were was I?" Pleakly said "oh yes! If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." As expected no one said a thing.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, David Kona and, Nani Palekai make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. David Kona and Nani Palekai will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Lilo Turned to look at Stitch who was giving her a big smile, they both turned to were Nani and David were standing. One day they would be giving there own Wedding but it would be different than Nani and David's

2 Hours later 

"Do you DAVID KONA take NANI PALEKAI to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"David ?"

"David?"

"_DAVID!" _

Pleakly yelled.

David & Nani had fallen asleep along with the rest of the croued.

"_What"?_ Davie said confused"

Do you David Kona take Nani Palekai to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," DAVID said.

Pleakly continued

"Do you Nani Palekai take David Kona to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Nani said.

"Stitch, would you place the rings in my hand?"

"Stitch?"

"Stitch? "

_STITCH_!

"ACUTEA" Stitch screamed.

"Who, what when where" Lilo yelled.

"Stitch, would you place the rings in my hand?"

"Okketaku" Stitch said giving him the rings.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Pleakly Handed one of the rings to David

Pleakly to David:

David Kona, in placing this ring on Nani Palekai's finger, repeat after me: Nani Palekai, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

"Nani Palekai, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our  
unity and with this ring, I thee wed". David managed to say.

NANI PALEKAI, in placing this ring on David Kona's finger, repeat after me: David Kona, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"David Kona, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Nani managed to say.

Pleakly:

May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind, may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts, love, generosity and kindness.

In as much as David Kona and Nani Palekai have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith, and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What, therefore, God has joined together, let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the planet Plorganrn and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife, and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride"

"Finally" everyone said.

The reception went rather quickly in comparison to the ceremony. There wore not many humans there and Nani did not want 626 experiments causing problems.

What she did not know was that Lilo had informed them that they shooed "Decorate" Thayer car.

And when Nani through her Weddingbokay who caught it but Lilo.

Nani and David both laughed at this.

Nani and David Proceed to their car but the Experiments were all armed with rice.

Lilo and everyone else waved as Nani and David off in a shaving crime covered car what a sine on the back that wood say **Just Married** but one of the experiments had crossed out the **Just **and put in the word **Finely **so it reed **Finely Married.**

**The end **

Hope you like this story next will beLilo and stitch the sliders


End file.
